Suelta Mi Mano
by ProngsAndMoony
Summary: triste ff DracoHermione, breve song ficone shot : leanlo i dejen reviews : please! es lindo :


Suelta mi mano

Se encontraban dos chicos acostados en un sillón contemplando el fuego.. sin hablar.. lagrimas silenciosas caian por los ojos de la chica.. el yacia sin saber que decir.. esa confesion, la habia dejado atonita, y a el ...culpable

_No, no es necesario_

Que lo entienda porque nunca 

_Le ha servido la razón al corazón,_

_El corazón no piensa._

-Perdoname mione..-le susurró al oido..se sentia terriblemente mal.

-No tengo nada que perdonar.. ya esta todo dicho Draco, ya esta -le dijo contendiendo el llanto.

-Pero.. dejame explicarte..te debo una explicacion-le dijo el tomandola del rostro y mirandola a los ojos.

-No quiero explicaciones, no quiero saber más nada de esto Draco..no quiero saber.. más nada-le dijo esquivando sus ojos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero..-

-Pero nada, ya está, eres libre, se feliz.. aunque me duela.. tu felicidad no está conmigo...no ya..-le dijo acomodandose su tunica y secándose los ojos.

_No, mi vida_

_Para qué te esfuerzas,_

_No me tienes que explicar,_

_Siempre amaré tu libertad_

_Por mucho que eso duela..._

-Pero.. no puede terminar así-le dijo desde el sillón-

-Tu decidiste que esto terminara..-dijo mirando como la lluvia caia con la mirada perdida entre las gotas.

-Pero.. no.. yo.. yo.. -

-Basta.. no quiero.. saber más nada de tí -y dicho esto ella abondonó la habitación, aquella que por tantas noches, habia sido su refugio ante las miradas curiosas, aquella que habia sido testigo.. de aquel amor, que para el ..habia sido un juego, y para ella.. una mentira.

Y los dias pasaban, ella.. estaba como podia, el ..triste, culpable..

-Hermione, necesito hablar con vos, saber como estas! te extraño..-le dijo el un dia interceptandola en un pasillo.

-Draco, no quiero saber mas nada de ti, no quiero seguir asi, necesito.. reponerme, olvidar..-

_Y si entiendo que quieres hablar,_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mi_

_Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_

_Vivir así, seguir así,_

_Pensando en ti._

El la tomó de la mano

-Por favor.. Hermione.. -le susurró el.

-Basta Draco, duele... duele que me sigas engañando, tu no me amas yo si.. basta.. por favor-le dijo ella con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos.-No hay nada más que decir...

_Suelta mi mano ¡ya por favor,_

_Entiende que me tengo que ir._

_Si ya no sientes más este amor_

_No tengo nada más que decir_

-Pero.. te necesito..-

-No me necesitas Draco, no me necesitaste para estar con otra! entiendeme por favor.. yo te entiendo a ti, pero.. duele.. por favor basta Draco-dijo ella soltandose de el.

-Hermione, dame otra oportunidad...

-Basta Draco, no hables más.. duele..-y sin decir más empezó a caminar...con lagrimas que caian nuevamente.

No digas nada ¡ya por favor,

Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi;

Cada palabra aumenta el dolor

Y una lágrima quiere salir

-Hermione..-

-Draco.. basta...-dijo sin darse vuelta y siguió su.. nuevo camino-

-¿Puedes vivir sin mi? -le dijo el en un susurro, ella se detuvo sin darse vuelta

-No.. pero lo intentaré..-dijo, y siguió su camino..

-Te quiero.. -le susurro el.

-Y yo te amo -dicho esto empezó a correr llorando, hasta llegar al baño y ahi cerro la puerta y se sento en el suelo.

El.. tambien se sentó en el suelo y escondio su cabeza entre sus piernas, sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba...

_Y por favor no me detengas,_

_Siempre encuentro la manera_

_De seguir y de vivir_

_Aunque ahora no la tenga._

Decidido, se paró y se dirigió a la lechuzeria, no podia perderla asi, ahora que se habia dado cuenta que no era un juego, que la amaba.. de verdad.

"Hermione: te espero esta noche, donde tu ya sabes.. a las 9, por favor no faltes, es importante. Draco"

Y se la envió.

Ella, se encontraba en su habitacion, con un preocupado Harry, que aunque no supiera que pasaba, se encontraba con ella, dandole su apoyo, incodicional, como siempre..

Una lechuza entró por su habitacion, y se poso en su cama, ella agarró la carta y la leyó, mas lagrimas calleron y tiro la carta. Harry la agarró y la leyo, se quedo atonito.

-Mione.. ¿que significa esto? -le susurró Harry agarrandola de los brazos y levantandola.

-Es simple Harry...-dijo ella abrazandolo y llorando.

-Yo te voy a acompañar.. no vas a seguir sufriendo por el.

-Pero..

_Y no mi vida no vale la pena,_

_Para que quieres llamar,_

_Si el que era yo ya no va estar_

_Esta es la última cena._

A la noche, Harry y Hermione, se dirigieron a aquella habitacion, en la que hoy.. solo quedaban cenizas..

Hermione entró primero, Draco ya estaba ahi.. una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Hermione entrar.. pero, un gesto de sorpresa apareció cuando vio a Harry detrás de ella..

-Malfoy, creo que con esto entiendes todo verdad?-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Hermione

Los ojos grises de Draco, pasaron de los verdes de satisfaccion de Harry a los tristes castaños de Hermione, buscando una explicacion..

-Ya esta todo dicho Draco... sabes que no queria seguir así..-y sin más se soltó de Harry y se fue corriendo.

Harry le sonrio a Malfoy.

-El error fue tuyo Malfoy.. la perdiste..lo siento- y se fue.

Draco se sentó en el piso.. no entendia nada.. se sentía perdido..

_Y si entiendo que quieres hablar,_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mi_

_Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_

_Vivir así, seguir así,_

_Pensando en ti._

Sumido en su tristeza se quedó dormido, en aquel sillon, en el que habian pasado tantas noches.. en el que.. sin el darse cuenta, se habia enamorado de ella.. sin saberlo, y sin darle importancia.

Los sueños se apoderaron de el, estaban los dos, el y ella y en una montaña.. ella empezó a correr...tropezó y quedo colgada de un precipicio.. el desesperado la corrio, y la tomó de la mano..

-Sueltame Draco -le dijo sonriendo- ya es hora...

y sin más se soltó... y calló.. calló...

_Suelta mi mano ¡ya por favor,_

_Entiende que me tengo que ir._

_Si ya no sientes más este amor_

_No tengo nada más que decir_

Draco se despertó sobresaltado..se pasó una mano por la frente, estaba empapado en sudor, sudor frio.. no soportaba más.. las cosas tenian que terminar.. debian terminar, empezó a buscar por la habitacion, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un cortapluma..

Se sentó en el sillón, respiró hondo.. y sin pensarlo dos veces, el cortapluma cortó la zona de su muñeca, al aire empezó a faltarle, la sangre se escurria por su mano, y manchaba su perfecto uniforme.. no podia respirar el dolor era muy fuerte.. hasta que no pudo soportarlo y calló tendido en el sillón..

Hermione no podia dormir, se despertaba cada dos por tres, asi que decidio ir a dar una vuelta por el colegio, sin pensarlo sus pies la llevaron a aquella sala... decidió entrar, ¿porque no? Draco ya no estaria ahi... abrio la puerta, y sintió como si alguien le quitara todo el aire que tenia, la escena que tenia ante sus ojos, jamás la podria haber imaginado, se quedó sin aire, sin habla, sin poder moverse, hasta que por fin reaccionó.. y corrio hacia el, manchas de sangre.. le tomó el pulso era muy debil.. lo empezó a zarandear.

-DRACO! CONTESTAME DRACO POR FAVOR! MI AMOR! -le grito desesperada pegandole en la cara, para que reaccionara, tomó el cortapluma manchado de sangre, las lagrimas caian sin que lo notara.

El abrio los ojos... y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro..

-Perdoname..

-No, Draco, no hay nada que perdonar, estarás bien, y estaremos juntos, por favor Draco, respondeme, dime que estarás bien por favor te lo ruego mi amor! -le decia desesperada.

-No.. sh.. tu.. lo.. has ..dicho.. no.. hay nada mas... que...de..cir..-y sus ojos se cerraron, su pulso cesó..el dolor le ganó.

-NO DRACO! POR FAVOR DRACO, NO ME DEJES..! yo.. te amo..-

pero no hubo respuesta, y jamás la habria de nuevo..

Ella desesperada, no sabia que hacer.. ya no diria más nada, ya no habria que entender, el simplemente la dejó.. para siempre..

No podia soportar aquello.. sin pensarlo miró su mano, aún estaba el cortapluma, que le habia quitado lo que más queria.. lo que mas amaba, lo que mas necesitaba.. y sin pensarlo dos veces... acabó con su vida.. así como Draco lo habia hecho.

_No digas nada ¡ya por favor,_

_Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi;_

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_Y una lágrima quiere salir_

Ya no habia palabras, ni dolor, no habia nada que entender.. ambos.. se encontraban juntos.. en la eternidad...

:) fin


End file.
